Black Ice
Many names have followed Akhet's footsteps, none more fitting then the simple dangers of Black Ice - the villainous anti-hero. Background * Her life began as a dream, at least what she can recall of it. Her family, her friends, they betrayed her or she betrayed them. Whatever the case may be, at the age of 15…Amara woke up from the horror and those around her who answered to the screams of the girl and insisted they were friends, family, loved ones – were ignored, and she ran. * Life on the streets was no simple task, from the age of 15 until she was 22 all she can remember is a blur of chaos, fighting, survival, and nightmares. That lullaby still plays in her mind of the she-beast nightmare that had changed her life forever, made her something else – and that all began at the age of 23, an age she will eternally appear to be at. * The she-beast came for her at a home she had been staying at with Marion whom apparently had a past with the woman and dreams as well as nightmares collided in the flesh. Revelations came on cold words, embittered looks, and angered movements. This beast was claiming maternity to Amara, cracking the chrysalis that had been left within her before Marion’s eyes and proving what even Amara denied. She was not a human, she was always more, and the beast proved it - unleashing the Darkforce inside her. * Amara was horrified to become the monster she saw the beast as despite how nearly god-like she appeared in effigy. Fleeing the home and attempting to hide again and again, her own minds desire to simply disappear eventually working, taking her through a dimension into others. All of this in the beginning, was uncontrolled, and each time the monstrous woman found her, chiding her in a tone only a ‘mother’ could until she was left with little choice but to embrace what she was, because it was not going to change - if not accepted the she-beast threatened her Predatorial ways on any she came in contact with. * Self preservation won out, ever the survivalist Amara sat in a land unknown to her, living off of what she could hunt, steal, or fight for until she learned how to use her given abilities to her advantage. Eventually Amara learned to call the woman ‘mother’, learned that also the monster had a name, and it was just as much of an epiphany - Aleister. * She was told to hide her names, her identity, the truth. The world was a lie and she was only a part of it, just residing outside of the veil of truth, outside of the Darkness. * Amara’s ’mother’ was never doting, never kind. She was trained with brute force to use her skills from fighting to Darkforce manipulation, sorcery, as well as simply being a woman to get what she wanted. Though the woman she became was a scarred and hardened creature, warped and twisted because as time went on, the Darkness inside of her, and the Darkness she embraced, began to taint her mind and corrode her soul. Personality *Human - Withdrawn is something she has learned to become because of what she really is. She can attempt to be social but a lot of times she can be read wrong because she has managed to fit the mask of apathy on herself rather neatly. She believes her presence in someone's life positively will only lead to their damnation and end, or corruption. It is more like she is keeping someone pressed out at arms length while her other hand is trying to pull them closer. She is still human and somewhat desires company, but fears it. Her protective side of herself though will carry her with a confidence that is uncanny for one such as herself, if she feels threatened she will not shrink back, she will toe the line. Sardonic. * Half-Demon - Cold, calloused, brutal, confident. She can smile and make it seem like a dream, or a shark-like opening to a nightmare. Even as her half-demon she has that human side to her, it is just more put on the back burner for her considering if she is seen as such a beast, something bad is about to happen. * No matter what form Amara is in once she puts her mind to something (forced to or not) she tends to see it through to the end, though this can also be a flaw because she will push until she obtains it no matter the damage. Powers *Darkforce Travel - Amara can use the Darkforce dimension to travel from one place to another, the distance in this varies as it can also take her to other Dimensions or Planets if the need arises but the longer the distance the more the wear on her physically. The longer she remains in the Darkforce the more it trials the human side of her and tears at it to near diminishing. * Darkforce Manipulation - Amara can use the darkness from the Darkforce in many ways, she can manipulate the tendrils of darkness into something more solid and appears to be more like an ichor, this is all based on her willpower to be able to hold and control it. If someone breaks her concentration or KO's her, it will fade. * Darkforce Darkness - Amara can cast Darkforce darkness over an area the size of a football field. Though in this only the area of fifty feet around Amara would people not be able to see, outside of that it is like the density of a thick fog, fading to that of a thin one. Inside this cast, it is extremely cold. Again as it fades out it gets less cold. For Amara to be able to tolerate the extreme cold though she will have to take on her half-demon form or her human self suffers. * Frigid Touch - In her human form she seems cold to the touch, like she had spent too much time underdressed in the winter. As her part demonic form touching her would be like wrapping your hands around an ice pillar, hold too long and you would likely suffer frost bite. She can touch things up to a mixed alcohol and freeze the liquid, but not pure alcohol. So she has the ability to cast low temperatures in the area as well as freeze alcohol with touch. * Two Forms - Human and Demon form. Half-Demon is part of bodily transmutation, the claws are not reinforced but they are very durable, able to penetrate up to steel, but no further. Her muscle mass also becomes greater, giving her more strength but nothing overly enhanced, she will be able to match a professional wrestler in strength, likely able to lift just over 300 pounds but no more. The physical transformation can come bit by bit, but without the demonic form in its entirety the full perks of that form will not take effect. * Life tap (will only be used with consent! Half-demon form only) - Amara can drain the life force of another from small bits here and there to weaken them, to completely, leaving the body a shriveled husk. * Seeing Clearly (only in half-demon form) - She can see through her own darkness casting where it would leave others blind, also upping her normal night vision to acute as if she was seeing it in broad daylight. * Ageless - Amara does not age, eternally 23. Skills * Silver Tongued - Amara has a very good way with words and can manipulate them in way to get what she wants or inspire. * Street Wise - From the scum to high class she had spent most of her life on the streets and surviving, it does not take much for her to hunt down and find what she needs to amongst the streets of any city. * Old/New Combat - Due to the insufferable teachings of her 'mother' as well as her overall life she has learned hard combat skills when it comes to hand to hand and using melee weaponry from a sword to a knife. Guns were never taught to her. Amara fights dirty and with the skill of a trained combatant/warrior as well as that of the street. * Predatorial Ways - When Amara is on the 'hunt' she moves more like a lithe predator then a heavy footed human, using obscurity and her environment to her advantage. From city to wild, she can adapt. * Pain Resistance - Brutality breeds thick skin, as well as the hard knocks of life. Amara seems to meet most things with apathy despite the emotions beneath, and when it comes to physical pain she can take it to an extreme, the sadistic demonic side of her nearly delighting in it. This again, can also be a flaw, she can forget that human side far too often. * Intimidation (half-demon form) - Amara in demon form is not something for the meek, typically when that is out, someone is going to get severely hurt. Her confidence as well spikes. Boons * Vast Knowledge - Considering her 'mother' gave her plenty of memories of her past Amara knows more things about history, religion, etc then she should, but this can be convoluted as well as distorted being as they are memories like being told 3rd person. * Funds - Considering her travels, and who she is on the dark side of her life she has managed to work, steal, murder, and claim a small fortune, though on her arrival to New York she rode in on a motorcycle and until she finds a place suitable and secluded enough will not invest in a home. Flaws * Two lives - The chrysalis put in Amara was a part of her 'mother' literally and figuratively. It made her a part of the Darkforce Demoness turned Predator from human to blood child whether Amara wanted it or not, and with that came memories that are not her own. It splits her mind in twixt - with great knowledge comes insanity and a tendency to make her physically ill. Amara is also not full blooded demon, half human and half demon. * Forgotten humanity - Sociopathic at times and quite brazen she forgets that there are consequences and the human body still needs fed, it is not all about the Darkness. Also she forgets that it may be a bit harder to break her, or make her bend, but removal of her head to great damage to her body can and *will* kill her - she's not immortal that's not *her* memory. * Woman in the Mirror - The time that she has spent with her 'mother' and embracing the Darkforce has begun to change her, her eyes are an inhuman feature, as well as predatorial canines, four at the top and four at the bottom, needless to say, smiling doesn't happen often and each look in the mirror is a reflection on how she is losing herself. Sometimes she revels in it, other times she loathes it. * Extreme Heat - Considering she is based off of cold heat is extremely damaging to her and as demon she will avoid it it counteracts the cold from the darkness and can fatigue up to render her unconscious, shifting her back to human from demon. * Emotion - It may not be seen as a flaw, but for the creature she is, emotion is a setback. * Predatorial Ways - Amara has not succumbed to the Predator of the Darkforce like her 'mother' has, but it is a pressure put on her to feed off others life forces to feed the Predator. * Holding Form - Being in demon form is mustering a lot of power. After up to 3 hours of use she will change back whether she wants to or not for a 'recharge.' Logs Including Black Ice Inspire Her Making, Her Nightmare Room of Angel Category:Original Character